Special
by Milkk
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr. Cordelia displays new powers while standing up to Fiona. Takes place between episodes 9 and 10.


**Prompt: Cordelia shows her ability for pyrokinesis and telekinesis trying to defend Misty from Fiona.**

**I don't AHS or it's characters. I just like giving Misty the happiness she deserved.**

* * *

Fiona Goode paced the length of her room, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She had to find this new supreme and she had to find her fast. She was growing weak. With everyday that passed she came closer and closer to death. There was no hiding it anymore, you could practically smell the cancer on her. If she didn't find and kill the future Supreme she would be dead within the month.

"It has to be that swamp bitch Delia brought into the house, I've grown weaker everyday she's been here." The Supreme sighed loudly, if it was in fact Misty Day she would have a hard time getting her alone, over the course of a week it had become apparent that she and Cordelia were close. "They're practically joined at the hip, she follows Delia around like a damn puppy. There has to be a way to separate them long enough to take care of her."

After an hour of coming up with scenarios that would ensure Fiona the chance to corner Misty Day the Supreme had a fool-proof plan. Now she just had to find the swamp witch and set her plan in motion.

* * *

Cordelia laid on Misty's bed sharing lazy kisses with the young swamp witch, their relationship had recently become more intimate than she had originally anticipated but she wasn't going to complain. No one had ever made her feel the way the younger witch had. Everything was so new but at the same time so familiar and comfortable. There was no doubt or paranoia that usually surrounded everything in her life. Cordelia knew that everything Misty shared with her was the absolute truth, she didn't have to worry about false declarations or ulterior motives, Misty wore her heart on her sleeve and it was something Cordelia loved that about her.

They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now so the other girls wouldn't claim that Cordelia was favoring Misty in the race to see who the new Supreme would be. After things had settled down and a Supreme was crowned the two would go public with their relationship, for now they would have to settle for stolen kisses and sneaking around when the other girls were asleep.

Today was different though, the other girls had gone out for a day of shopping and as usual no one had heard from Fiona for a few days leaving the headmistress and her swamp witch all alone to be as openly affectionate as they pleased which was why they left the bedroom door open.

"Oh this is rich!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway causing the two women on the bed to jerk away from one another, "You struck out with men so you turn to women? At least be original in your pathetic attempts at rebellion!"

Fiona walked fully into the room, circling the bed until she reach the side where Misty sat, nervously inspecting her nails. Looking the younger woman up and down the Supreme let out a cruel laugh, "Is this swamp rat really the best you can do? I mean honestly Delia, if you're going to embarrass yourself with another failed relationship you might as well aim higher, not settle for the first thing you come across in the gutter."

Misty flinched at the harsh words Fiona used to describe her but said nothing in her defense, she tried not to let it show but she was very afraid of what the woman standing before her was capable of. Deciding the best course of action would be to leave the room before things could escalate Misty looked over to Cordelia, silently communicating her want to leave. Receiving a nod from her girlfriend Misty stood and began quickly making her way to the still open door, careful to stay as far away from Fiona as possible as she passed her.

The exit was within reach, just a few more steps and she'd be free from the barrage of insults still being thrown her way. Crossing the threshold Misty felt relief flood through her body, she still had to make it to her room but the hard part was done, she was able to make it out of harm's way without any violence on Fiona's part.

Unfortunately before she could take another step Misty was flung through the room and suspended in mid air against the opposite wall in the room. "Now I know you didn't think you could just sneak out like that did you?" Without waiting for a response Fiona used her power to throw Misty across the room once more.

Cordelia watched in her horror as her mother continued to verbally and physically assault her girlfriend. She wanted to do something to stop her but she felt powerless to stand up to the woman who had tormented her throughout her entire life. Cordelia was broken out of her thought when she heard the crack of a slap. Looking up the headmistress saw her girlfriend crumple to the ground holding her cheek as the Supreme shouted obscenities.

"Enough!" Cordelia roared as the unlit candles on the dresser next to Fiona burst into flames. Seeing the woman she loved in distress had snapped something inside of Cordelia, she was seething. The power and rage coursing through her veins were like nothing she had ever felt. With little effort she flung her mother away from Misty using a telekinetic force she didn't know she possessed.

"You don't treat her like that. Ever." Cordelia approached her stunned mother, her voice dark and laced with anger. "She is twice the witch and woman you ever were and I love her. I will not just sit back and let you mistreat her because your powers are fading." The headmistress was surprised by the courage she found to stand up to Fiona and only hoped the other woman would move on before the situation grew out of hand.

To the relief, and surprise, of the two younger witches Fiona did just that. Gaining her balance she simply left the room without so much as a glance behind her. When they were alone Cordelia rushed to Misty's side to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry my mother did that. I should have stopped her as soon as she used her powers on you. I'm so, so sorry."

"Dee, you ain't got nothin' to apologize for. Ya' did stop her. An' ya' did it badass!" Misty laughed. She always knew her girlfriend was powerful and now there was proof, she couldn't have been happier. "I'm so proud of you for standin' up to her Delia. It really took some guts and power. You're so amazin'."

Cordelia blushed as she soaked in the praises coming from Misty. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Dee, how are ya' feeling? I ain't never seen ya' so mad."

"I feel okay- great actually, like I can do things I couldn't. I have this power- this force just in me that was asleep but now - now its there, awake. I don't know how to explain it." Cordelia struggled to get her thoughts out but knew Misty understood what she was trying to say.

"I always told ya how special ya are. I'm glad ya can feel it now too. I love ya so much." Misty leaned forward to capture her saviour's lips in a slow sensual kiss. After a few moments the two women pulled away from each other both wearing silly grins.

"Now what'd ya say we continue whatcha started before that interruption?" Misty punctuated her question with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle causing Cordelia to snort in laughter before crashing their lips together once more.


End file.
